


Sunrise

by Irelando



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, bodhi appreciation week, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelando/pseuds/Irelando
Summary: Bodhi is a morning person, Jyn isreally not, and Cassian is somewhere in between.(aka: modern au roommate fluff for Bodhi week day 4)





	Sunrise

The apartment is always quiet when Bodhi gets up. He’s the token morning person, after all, so even though he doesn’t have to be at work until nearly 10, he’s generally up around 6 with the first rays of the sun.

He spends a few minutes sprawled on his back checking his email. It doesn’t surprise him that he hasn’t heard back from any of the jobs he’s applied to, especially since he checked right before he went to bed, too, but that doesn’t stop the little pang of disappointment in his chest. Sure, being a UPS driver is enough to pay his portion of the rent, but it’s not exactly what he wants to do with the rest of his life.

The door rattles. The thin wood does little to muffle the demanding yowl from the other side. Bodhi smiles despite himself and rolls out of bed.

Kaytoo meows reproachfully as soon as its clear Bodhi’s heading for the bathroom and not the kitchen. “Hold your horses,” Bodhi says around a yawn. “I’ll be right back.”

The cat is sitting by the food dish when he returns to the kitchen. “You’d think we were starving you,” Bodhi teases, and gets an absolutely tragic meow in response. He’s got the routine down to a science now; a few minutes later, the smell of fresh coffee drifts through the apartment. Kaytoo sits grooming himself fastidiously as Bodhi munches through a bowl of Cheerios.

The door to the other bedroom opens and closes quietly, and Cassian shuffles into the room, making a beeline for the coffee. Bodhi’s still not quite used to seeing him like this, his hair sticking up every which way, his eyes still foggy with sleep. He and Jyn dated for absolute _ages_ before he moved in, and he always looked carefully put together when he was over. But then, to be fair, he’d always had at least one cup of coffee, and Bodhi’s learned that caffeine is key to getting an actually functional Cassian.

Kaytoo twines around his ankles; Cassian barely manages to avoid tripping over him, cursing under his breath in Spanish. Bodhi hides a grin in his coffee mug.

Cassian chugs his first mug in one go, gets a refill, and turns to lean on the counter. His eyes are clearer now, more alert. He glances at Kaytoo’s half-full food dish. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Bodhi says. He’s done it every morning since about a week after Cassian moved in and brought the cat with him, but Cassian’s never failed to thank him. It’s nice to be appreciated, even if half the reason he does it is so that Kaytoo doesn’t wake half the building with his complaining.

Cassian notices Bodhi’s phone on the table and nods to it. “Any luck?”

Bodhi cups his hands around his mug. “Not yet,” he admits.

Cassian takes a long, thoughtful sip. “You know,” he says, “There’s this company that works with the FBI sometimes. Digital forensics. I heard them talking the other day about how they’re looking for more people.”

Digital forensics? “Like, digging up people’s computer files? Like CSI?”

“ _Not_ like CSI,” Cassian says. He gives Bodhi a look. Bodhi stifles a grin; he and Jyn have a little game going to see who can get Cassian to say it the most, and he’s absolutely winning.

“Anyway,” Cassian continues, “I could put your name in. I’m sure you’d be good at it.”

“I don’t have any training,” Bodhi points out.

“What about your degree?”

“Considering I haven’t used it in the last four years, I don’t think it’ll amount to much,” Bodhi says, unable to keep a strain of bitterness from leaking into his voice. As much as he likes his roommates, driving a delivery van all day isn’t exactly the future he’d dreamed of.

Cassian puts his coffee mug down, and Bodhi sobers. He must be serious, to delay his caffeine intake. “Bodhi. I consider myself pretty good with computers, but some of the things you do make my head spin. Give it a shot. What’s the worst that could happen?”

He has a point. “Okay,” Bodhi says, “Okay, put my name in.”

“Good,” Cassian says, satisfied. He picks up his coffee mug again.

There’s a thud from the other bedroom. Bodhi tilts his head at the coffeepot. “You want to pour it, or should I?”

A minute later, Jyn drags herself into the room. If Bodhi is a morning person, she’s about as far from one as it gets. Eyes still mostly closed, she gropes for the second coffee mug in Cassian’s hand.

He relinquishes it to her with a grin. “Good morning, sunshine.”

She grunts once and buries her face in the mug.

Bodhi goes back to his phone. This time, the day catches his eye, and he pauses. Thinks for a moment. “Um, guys?”

Jyn grunts again, a vaguely questioning tone to it.

“It’s President’s Day.”

There’s a moment of silence. Then Jyn raises her head. “Mother _fucker_. You mean my alarm went off for nothing?”

“I guess?” Bodhi says.

Jyn stares at him. “Why couldn’t you have told me that _before_ I drank my coffee?”

“Give him a break,” Cassian says. “It’s not his fault you never check your calendar.”

She throws up her hands. “Ugh. Stop being right. It makes me wanna hit things.” She pauses long enough to throw back the remainder of her coffee like a shot, then points at Bodhi. “Super Smash. You in?”

He knew that Wii was a good idea. “Sure,” he says, pushing himself up from the table.

“I’ll set it up,” she says, and heads into the living room.

Bodhi brings his bowl to the sink and sets about rinsing it out. Cassian hasn’t moved, still nursing his second cup of coffee. “Do you still have to go in?” Bodhi asks over the sound of the water running.

“For a little bit,” Cassian says. “But if nothing goes wrong, I’ll be back around noon.” He taps his finger on the side of the mug. “Maybe I’ll make chilaquiles tonight.”

Bodhi’s mouth immediately starts watering. “I can hit the grocery store?”

Cassian chuckles. “I’ll get it on the way home.” He finishes off his drink, sets the mug down, and starts to leave. Then he pauses in the doorway. “Thanks for the coffee. It’s… a really nice thing to wake up to.”

Bodhi pauses in his rinsing out of Cassian’s mug to glance back at him, a little startled. But then, from what little Cassian’s told him, the other man lived alone for a long time. If a hot mug of coffee makes him feel at home, Bodhi’s happy to do it.

But it’s too early in the morning to get into that, and he can hear the couch squeaking as Jyn settles onto it to play. So he just smiles, and tells him, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
